hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Pigeonation's Institute
St. Pigeonation's Institute (聖ピジョネイション学園) is the prestigious bird academy and medical research center where the majority of Hatoful Boyfriend series takes place. It is located in Littledove Hachiman City (小鳩八幡市), Japan. The student body comprises of all male birdsWebcomic, with the only exception being human girl Hiyoko Tosaka. History Founding St. Pigeonation's Institute was founded in 2180 with the ideal of coexistance between birds and humans. The Ichijou Group was the main financial backerHatoful Boyfriend Official Fanbook, although the majority of investors had ties to the Hawk Party. Operation Hurtful After Souma Isa learned about Nageki Fujishiro's debilitating condition, he invited the mourning dove to attend St. Pigeonation's Institute in 2183 under the pretense of giving him medical treatment. In reality, Doctor Isa actually wanted to study Nageki's condition as he had suspected it had something to do with the Heartful House incident in which humans were killed without receiving any bullet wounds. It is here where it was eventually discovered that Nageki hosts a peculiar virus that they've dubbed the Charon Virus. Through a series of tests, the researchers learned that the virus is deadly to humans but harmless to birdkind. Operation Hurtful was then conceived as a program to eradicate humankind by using the Charon Virus. During Nageki's first summer there, the researchers took him deep underground in order to perform experiments on humans. Nageki became distressed after realizing that he harbored a virus that was to be used as a biological weapon and tried to destroy both himself and the medical center in order to stop Operation Hatoful. Isa managed to preserve a piece of Nageki's remains that still harbored the virus and put the project on hold until a suitable replacement host could be found. The building above the medical center was then closed off and abandoned. The Human Representative Although the school was founded by well-meaning birds, members of the Hawk Party began taking over the school until the Human Representative Program was conceived in an effort to strengthen the animosity between birds and humans. They wanted to choose a healthy human that would be used for both the program and Operation Hatoful and ended up selecting Hiyoko Tosaka for the position. She enrolled in 2187 along with her friend Ryouta Kawara. The program outlines that should the human representative die while in the school, the campus would be sealed off and all birds within are to be given to the humans as prisoners 12 hours after the death of the human is confirmed. It seems that the headmaster of the school is made aware of the program and so a control system was installed in the headmaster's office to allow the headmaster to escape the school should the situation ever arise. School Year follows a semester system with the first term lasting from April to July and the second term lasting from September to December. Students have summer break from 20 July to 1 September and winter break from 23 December to 10 January. Although not an official school-sanctioned event, students regularly celebrate Legumentine's every 4 February. Sports Festival The school's Sports Festival takes place on 21 May and is basically a mini-Olympics of sorts. Events include a 3-legged race and a marathon, although students are free to be cheerleaders or help out at the first aid tent. Cultural Festival The Cultural Festival, also known simply as the school festival, takes place on 25 September and is an event in which each classroom sets up booths and decorates rooms to advertise themselves to earn money for the school. Among the events are a maid cafe, a butler cafe, a haunted house, and a manga booth. The science club, supervised by Shuu Iwamine, also does something for the festival. Known Staff Electives offers three choices for electives. Math Class Math class is taught by Kazuaki Nanaki, who sometimes falls asleep during lectures. Taking this class boosts wisdom (WIS) by 5 points. The math taught seems to be integral calculus. Gym Class Gym class focuses on physical activities such as running and swimming. Taking this class boosts vitality (VIT) by 5 points. Known activities include wing-training, calisthenics, swimming, and volleyball. Music Class Music class teaches students how to play instruments and sing. Taking this class boosts charisma (CHA) by 5 points. Known curriculum includes singing, playing instruments, and music history (e.g. composers). Clubs and Activities has many different clubs, the most notable of which being the student council, track team, library staff, health committee, manga club, and astronomy club. Other clubs include the science club, baseball, soccer, kendo, migration, and bird-watching. Student Council SchoolCouncilRoom.png HS_Background_StudentCouncil_Destroyed_(Remake).jpg The student council is one of the four extracurricular activities that Hiyoko can join. The only other member of the student council during the 2188-2189 school year is Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. Possible positions available in the student council include student president, vice president, treasurer, and clerk. In the 2188-2189 school year, Sakuya is appointed student president upon his admission to St. Pigeonation's. However, it is implied by Hiyoko that previous student councils had been decided by elections. Meetings take place in the council room, which was redone by Sakuya to look like a CEO's office prior to to the 2188-2189 year. Sakuya did state that the old student council room was filthy, but his definition of "filthy" may be different from the average bird. Track Team The track team is one of the four extracurricular activities that Hiyoko can join. The only other known member of the track team during the 2188-2189 school year is the captain, Okosan. The track team meets at their clubhouse, which is located on the ground floor off to the side. Library Staff The library staff is one of the four extracurricular activities that Hiyoko can join. The only available position is the library receptionist, which is in charge of organizing books and lending out materials to students. Health Committee The health committee is one of the four extracurricular activities that Hiyoko can join. Members are charged with assisting Dr. Shuu Iwamine and typically manage the first aid tent during the annual Sports Festival. Yuuya Sakazaki is a known member. Manga Club The manga club is not one of the clubs that Hiyoko can join in Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings. However, it is revealed Anghel Higure, a potential love interest, is a member. The club runs a booth and distributes a zine during the St. Pigeonation's cultural festival. The club advisor of the manga club seems to have a connection to some kind of anime or manga company, as he was asked to help out at a company booth for the Winter Comiket 2188 in Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star. Astronomy Club Locations of Interest Library An underused area of the school except during weeks leading up to exams. Nageki Fujishiro is often found here reading. It is located on the 5th floor of the main building. SchoolLibrary.png|The library. Infirmary The infirmary is a medical room where students that fall ill go to receive treatment from Shuu Iwamine. Yuuya Sakazaki, the chairman of the Health Committee, works here as a member of the infirmary staff and is Shuu's second-in-command. HB_Background_Infirmary (Remake).jpg|The infirmary. Track Field The track field is where the track team meets up and is also where the sports festival takes place. A sports room is nearby to store sports equipment. SchoolTrackField.png|One section of the track field. SchoolTrackField2.png|Another section of the track field. Cafeteria The school's eatery which provides lunch for students as well as beans for Legumentine's. Store An on-campus store where students can buy quill pens and other school materials. It also sells nesting products as well. SchoolStore.png|The student store. Chemistry Laboratory The school's laboratory in which chemistry and other science classes are held. A prep room is nearby to store laboratory specimens and class material. ChemistryLaboratory.png|The chemistry laboratory. ChemistryPrepRoom.png|The prep room where chemistry class materials are kept. Maintenance Room The utility room of the school janitor which also doubles as the living space of the janitor. It includes storage cabinets for equipment as well as a computer with Internet connection. MaintenanceRoom.png|The maintenance room. Faculty Room The faculty room is where teachers go to have faculty meetings as well as grade papers and tests. This is also where school materials are sent to be distributed all over the school. FacultyRoom.png|The exclusive area for school faculty. Headmaster's Office The office of the school's headmaster. Broadcasting equipment is set up here to allow the headmaster to make announcements to the entire school through a video feed. HeadmastersOffice.png|The headmaster's office at night. Old Hall An unused class building which contains a reference room. Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonation's There are seven rumors about St. Pigeonation's that circulate among the students. At some point during the 2188-2189 school year, the situation became serious enough to warrant discussion at staff meetings. They are as follows: #Doctor Iwamine's ability to suddenly appear behind someone. #An "interdimensional tunnel" in the student council room warping students to the dump. #A "monster book" curse on anyone who draws in a library book. #A secret menu in the infirmary. #A pool of blood that appears in the restroom near the staffroom when evening comes. #A wild demon called "Teke Teke" appears on the field after school. #On dark nights a black mass is held on the school grounds. Etymology Trivia *Students are encouraged to throw paintballs at any trespassers on school property, as stated in the student handbook. Notes and References Category:Content Category:Locations